Omaliman and The Death Note Casts
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: fanfic buat lomba di MP... tentang seorang OC bernama Omaliman yang selalu jadi bahan penyiksaan chara DN... RnR! oneshot!


Kisa-chan: gosh... ini sebenernya mau Kisa-chan post di Multiply-nya Kisa-chan, tapi tanggung ah! Sekalian post di FFN aja... biar kalian ngga bosen nungguin cerita Kisa-chan yang judulnya 'Jalan-Jalan ke Dimensi Lain'. Kisa-chan persembahkan one-shot super panjang ini untuk kalian, paman wortel-ku, dan Omaliman!

(kali ini ngga collab ama Kazusa, karena ini buat perlombaan di Multiply juga sih)

(settingnya bukan pas bulan puasa yaaa...)

Disclaimer: © Death Note: Tsugumi Ohba n' Takeshi Obata

Warnings: AU, AT (karena disini gak ada yang mati, trus kasus Kira juga dah selesai. Light tetep psycho. Setting di Indonesia) Mary Sue-ish, hints of MM, LL (Cuma hints! Ingat, Cuma HINTS! Karena ini BUKAN fic YAOI!) OC, OOC, aneh, ancur, geje stadium akhir, typo, dan kedodolan otak sang Author sendiri

Rnr nee?

.

-The Mighty Omaliman and The Death Note Casts-

.

Disuatu pagi yang cerah, tepatnya di sebuah desa dipinggiran kota. Desa yang terpencil, terisolir, tersingkir, ter- (HUSH! Ga boleh ngejelekin tempat tinggal sendiri!) oh oke, oke, disebuah desa dipinggiran kota, hiduplah seorang laki-laki, yang berjanggut seperti Kurotsuchi Mayuri, dan berkumis seperti Adolf Hitler (lah?) hobinya make kolor didalem, nge-browsing, makan wortel, dan mengupil! Namanya adalah Omali! Tapi, mungkin kalian gak nyangka kalau kalian liat cover luarnya. Dengan tubuh kurus dan cukup tinggi, sebenarnya dia adalah seorang pembela keadilan! Hahahaha... –taboked- loh, jadi crossover ama Shinchan deh!

Intinya, jati dirinya (nya...) (nyaa..) (nyaaa.) [bergema] yang sebenarnya a-da-lah... pembela kebenaran bernama Omaliman! Yang hobinya make kolor didalem dan celana futsal selutut yang dia pake dibawah sarung coklat kotak-kotaknya. Dia juga hobi make sendal jepit kalo lagi beraksi, tidak ketinggalan kacamata kotak bertengger dimatanya (ya iyalah, masa dimulutnya?). Tapi, dia adalah pembela kebenaran yang fantastis! Karena dia juga merangkap sebagai agen intel dari L! Sang detektif terhebat di dunia.

Suatu pagi, Omali tengah menghirup kopi ginsengnya dengan semangat 45 sambil buka-buka MP, FB, en situs social networking yang lainnya. Kenapa dia browsing? Karena eh karena, dia lagi ga ada kerjaan, jadi aja browsing –dilempar balon ama readers- oh NOES! BALON! –Author ngibrit-

Ehm, sori, balik ke FF...

Pas dia buka MP, tiba-tiba dari satu program yang ada di laptopnya, muncul huruf L segede layar laptop. Dari si huruf L tadi, terdengarlah sebuah suara baritone yang menggiurkan... –ditabok sama L- ih, Aniki jahaaaaat!

"Omali... ini saya, L" kata si pemilik suara

"Oh, L, kenape?" jawab Omali dengan logat betawinya yang... khas. Apakah karena dia betawi asli atau karena kopi ginseng yang dia minum? –direbus Omali- peace ah, Omali! Masa Author disiksa mulu? Ntar FF-nya ga jadi-jadi nih!

"Saya punya permintaan buat kamu. Bisa datang ke kantor saya sekarang?" kata L

"Oh oke lah kalo begitu" kata Omali setengah nyanyi

"Saya harap secepatnya" kata L yang langsung mutusin hubungan, hubungan apa? Oh pembicaraan, kirain hubungan yang lain... hho... lo, siapa yang lempar sendal? Ini kan sendal Giovanni! Mending Author bawa aja, lumayan biar Cuma sebelah...

Omali pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghirup kopi ginsengnya dengan sekali teguk. Kenapa bisa? Karena dia minum kopi ginsengnya pake mulut sekaligus idung! Keren gak tuh? Keren gak? Kalo ga bilang keren awas loe! –taboked-

Dia langsung sign out en ngeclose semua browser-nya, mencabut modem kesayangannya, menutup laptopnya, dan menyimpannya di tempatnya (ya iyalaaaah)

Di langsung nyimpen mug bekas kopi-nya di tempat cucian dan memanggil istri tercintanya

"Istrikuuh! Kemarilah dirimuuh!" sahut si Omali lebay stadium dua

Istri Omali pun menghampiri Omali. Haruskah saya sebutkan namanya disini? Baiklah, saya sebutkan saja inisialnya, P (pulpen? Pena? Papyrus? Ya bukan lah!)

"Istrikuh tercinta, suamimuh ini akan mengerjakan tugasnya dulu sebagai pembela kebenaran. Izinkanlah dirikuh untuk pergih" kata Omali lebuayy pada istrinya

"Silakan aja, lumayan, itung-itung ngurangin jatah beras" kata istrinya pada Omali, hho, -digoreng- maafkan Author, pamanku, kubuat bibiku jadi OOC dan kejam disini, huhuhu –nangis lebay-

Btw, onto da' story

"Baiklah istrikuh, akuh akan mencari uang lagi agar jatah beras kita tidak habis-habis. Unlimited, kaya modem!" kata Omali, "I LOVE YOU FULL!" kata Omali memplagiat Mbah Surip (alm.) en ngibrit dengan kecepatan Sena Kobayakawa ke kamarnya

Dia langsung ganti baju. Kolor Spongebob, sudah. Boxer Sule, sip. Celana futsal, ada. Kaos bertulisan Omaliman dan angka 007 dipunggung, check. Sarung coklat kotak-kotak kesayangan, siap. Kacamata, keren. Saatnya berangkat! Transform: Omaliman! Transport: on!

Omali pun bertransportasi (ada ya?) ke kantor L

.

-Dikantornya L-

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Omali -yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi Omaliman- masuk ke kantornya L, ngos-ngosan

"Anda telat 5 jam, Omaliman" kawab L datar sambil memotong Strawberry Cake-nya (buset, 5 jam disebut beberapa saat kemudian)

"Maaf deh, L, motor-nya abis bensin dijalan, jadi aja naek Metromini" kata Omaliman

"Ya sudah, lupakan saja. Mari kita kembali ke laptop" kata L niruin gayanya Tukul Rahwana... eh, Arwana –diserbu Tukul FC-

"Sebelum kita lanjut ke kasus, saya akan memperkenalkan beberapa partner saya disini" kata L

"Yang duduk disana namanya Matt" kata L, nunjuk ke cowok berambut crimson yang lagi maen game

"Disebelahnya namanya Mello" lanjut L sambil nunjuk ke cowok yang berambut pirang bertampang psycho

"Yang disana namanya Near" L nunjuk ke cowok albino berambut putih kayak kain pel –ditabok Near FG-

"Yang mirip sama saya itu namanya Beyond Birthday, boleh panggil B, atau BB" kata L nunjuk ke cowok yang kembar sama dia

"Keren juga, cowok tapi dipanggil Bibi" kata Omaliman. BB, yang ngerasa diledek, nge-death glare si Omaliman en ngeluarin aura Ryan Jombang-nya –direbus B FG- wwwwoy, saya juga Beyond FG! (Note: Beyond emang pemutilasi, tapi lebih keren daripada Ryan Jombang)

"Terakhir, pengganggu disebelah saya ini namanya Light Yagami. Bisa dipanggil Light, atau Light imagaY" kata L

Light mendelik, "Ah, L-chan, jangan gitu dong... aku kan jadi imagaY gara-gara L-chan..." kata Light sambil peluk-peluk L. GYAAAAH! Light! Singkirkan tanganmu dari Aniki kuuh!

-Light: Apa sih? Diem lo! L-chan punya gue tau!

Author: aaaagh! Kembalikan Aniki kuuuh! –ngebacok mode: on- dia bukan uke muuuh!

Light: gue detnot lu! –ngeluarin Death Note-

Author: kagak bisa! Lo kaga punya nama gue! Lepasin ga? Ini kaga ada di script imagaY begooo!

Light: -panik mode: on- i-iya... dilepasin... jangan bacok gue...-

Oh, kok, jadi malah berantem ama Light? Lanjut aah...

"Tolong kerjasamanya" kata Omaliman sambil bungkuk-bungkuk sampe nyentuh tanah, atau lantai dalam kasus ini

Mello, orang yang selalu dan selalu menilai coklat hanya dari sampulnya saja, meragukan Omaliman. Kenapa coklat? Karena dalam kasus Mello, dia suka coklat, bukan buku. Jadi wajar toh? Hehehe... –ditembak Mello- ampun juragaaaaan!

"L, aku ragu sama dia... emang dia bisa apa?" kata Mello sambil gigit coklat, kenapa gigit coklat? Karena kalo gigit batu ngga memungkinkan –ditembak lagi- ampuuuun, tuan Mello, ampuuuun!

"Hmm... saya juga tidak toge, tapi dia berguna dalam beberapa kasus saya sebelumnya" kata L. Lo? Kok tidak toge? Iya, kan Author bosen, tahu melulu... –diserbu readers rame2-

Kasus sebelumnya? Flashback dikit yu...

Waktu kasus Kira, Omaliman dijadiin korban untuk ngelawan Kira. Omaliman ditulis namanya di Death Note. Mati sih, tapi idup lagi. Kan nyawanya Unlimited... hho

Waktu kasusnya Beyond, Omaliman juga dijadiin korban untuk mancing Beyond (ikan kali mancing) trus Omaliman hampir dimutilasi. Tapi karena nyawanya Unlimited, jadi aja ngga mati

Jadi kelinci percobaan L buat ngetes secepat apakah kereta Shinkansen. Omaliman disuruh lari didepan Shinkansen, dibelakangnya Shinkansen lagi jalan. Ternyata lebih cepet dari Shinkansen, si Omaliman. Bayangin, kecepatannya aja 10 Gbps! (buset, ni orang, modem, apa LAN?)

Intinya, Omaliman itu berguna untuk jadi korban... ohohoho –disambit Omaliman- duh, peace ah! Kan FF namanya juga

"Ooh..." kata si Mello ngangguk2 kaya yang lagi disko –dilempar sendal-

"Kelebihan saya sih, nenggak Panadol ga pake air, minum kopi ginseng sampai 10 mug, browsing, jualan pulsa sama hape, membahagiakan istri, mertua, ortu, dan ponakan, sama main game" kata Omaliman panjang lebar

Mello swt

Near diem

L diem

Author pun diem, dan FF ini gak diselesein –gaploked-

Matt, ngedenger kata 'game' langsung ngedeketin Omaliman, "Kamu bisa main game?" tanya Matt sambil nyengir kuda

"Bisa..." Kata Omaliman nyengir domba

"Main Yu Yu Hakusho? One-on-one? Sama aku?" Kata Matt, bersinaaaar

"Boleh!" kata Omaliman mamerin giginya yang cling-cling

Akhirnya duo gamers itupun main game dengan penuh sukacita, sedangkan orang2 disekitarnya pada swt semua

Mello ngelempar pandangan 'es-we-te' ke duo gamers itu, trus nanya ke L, "Emang kasusnya apa sih? Kok harus manggil orang kaya dia (Omaliman .red) kesini?" kata Mello sambil nunjuk

"Hush, Mello, ga baik nunjuk orang" kata Near sotoy, sejak kapan Near sotoy? –gabruk-

L kalem aja sambil nyusun sugar-blocks tower-nya, "Bukan kasus pembunuhan sih, hanya pencurian saja" kata L

Light nge-twitch (hah? Apa tuh nge-twitch?) oops, twitched, maksud eyke, "Pencurian? Pencurian apa?" tanya Light

L raut mukanya langsung jadi kaya Psycho, "Nyadar gak kalian? beberapa barang kalian banyak yang hilang?"

Mello mikir, "Bener juga, coklatku akhir-akhir ini sering ilang. Aku kira diambilin si Matt" itu mah karena sering dimakan ama kamu aja kali Mels –digampar Mello-

Beyond nyaut, "Selai strawberry punyaku juga sering ilang" itu mah perasaan Beyond aja kali... sering dimakanin sih, jadi aja berkurang –disayat Beyond-

"Kalo dipikir-pikir, apelku juga jadi berkurang sejak seminggu kemarin" kata Light (sok) mikir. Si Ryuk kali, nyolong dari si Light –ditebas Ryuk-

"Mainanku juga banyak yang ilang, menara tarot, menara dadu, sama menara matchstick aku juga banyak yang rubuh" kata Near cuek. Aha! Kalo yang ini sih kayanya sama Author, Author ngiri sama Gunpla-nya Near, masa Near punya Gundam 00 quanta? Author kan mauuu... –ditabok Near-

"Ngomong-ngomong, PSP-ku banyak yang ilang, NDS sama Gameboy-ku juga, aku kira diancurin si Mello" kata si Matt, tapi matanya masih konsen ke game. Author curiga kayanya Mello emang beneran ngancurin game-nya si Matt –digampar bolak-balik-

"Saya juga sama, makanan manis saya banyak yang habis. Padahal saya membelinya untuk persediaan setahun lagi. Tapi, banyak yang hilang, sehingga hanya cukup untuk beberapa bulan kedepan" kata L. Ah masa sih? –digoreng L-

Maka semuanya pun melemparkan pandangan 'es-we-te' pada L, kecuali Matt ama Omaliman yang lagi maen game

Mello udah merinding, 'sehari aja si L bisa ngabisin berton-ton makanan manis. Apalagi setaun, berapa ton tuh... serem bray!' pikir Mello

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Beyond

"Kita bisa menggunakan Omaliman sebagai Distractor buat para pencuri itu. Setelah itu, tugas Mello, Matt, dan Light untuk menyusup mengambil barang yang dicuri. Lalu Beyond, kamu yang menangkap pelakunya" kata L ga peduli sambil ngiket Cherry Stem dimulutnya, "Jika kalian sudah mengerti, silakan lakukan tugas masing2. Saya dan Near akan memberi komando dari sini"

Mello menyeringai, "Baiklah, dimana tempatnya?"

L merengut, "Di sebuah rumah. Jaraknya 5 km dari sini"

Mello berbalik, "We're going, L" katanya seraya pergi

"Omaliman, kita pergi juga" kata Matt sambil nyeret si Omaliman

"Okeh" kata Omaliman, pasrah diseret ama si Mamat, eh Matt –ditempeleng-

Beyond dan Light juga pergi

Tinggallah Near sama L di markas

"L..." kata Near, ada nada ragu disuaranya

"Kenapa, Near?" tanya L sambil nyolek puddingnya pake jempol tangan. Yaiyalah, masa jempol kaki? –gubrag-

"Ga perlu si Omaliman itu juga bisa kan?" kata Near

"Hmm..." L mikir lama, "Ga bisa, kita perlu Omaliman. Karena kalau salah satu diantara kita jadi distractor, bisa2 langsung mati. Karena nyawa kita Cuma satu. Kita butuh Omaliman karena nyawanya Unlimited, kaya modem M2 yang saya pakai" kata L, promosi tingkat tinggi

"Ooh..." kata Near, nerusin mainnya

.

-Sementara itu, di TKP-

.

Mello mendesis kesal, "Cih, diawasi Mafia ya?" padahal sendirinya kan (mantan) bos besar Mafia yang sangatt ditakuti, masa Bos Mafia takut sama Mafia? Dasar Mello penakut –ditembak Mello- -Author nembak balik- -tembak-tembakan-

"Gampang, serahin aja sama Omaliman" kata Omaliman, "Kan gue distractor bray" katanya lagi, seraya lari menerjang badai, eh, Mafia...

Dari dalam rumah tersebut terdengar nyanyian, 'Love is like a bondage, seduce me once again' eh, kok jadi itu? Maaf salah... ehehehe...

Terdengar suara, 'Ckiit..!' 'DUAR!' 'BUM' 'JGEERR!' 'POW!' 'KA-BOM!' 'BROOT' 'ADAWW' 'MIAW!' 'GUK!' 'MOOO' 'FIRE IN THE HOLE!' 'FOLLOW ME! FOLLOW ME!' lah, ni orang ngelawan mafia apa maen Counter Strike?

Setelah beberapa lama menutup telinga, akhirnya bunyi yang menjengkelkan tersebut hilang

"Masuk?" tanya Matt, Mello ngangguk, mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke rumah itu

Didalam rumah tersebut, terlihat beberapa tubuh Mafia yang berserakan. Ditengah-tengah tubuh para Mafia tersebut, berdirilah pahlawan kita, OMALIMAN! Dalam keadaan babak belur, mengenaskan (?), sarung yang merosot sampe lutut, celana futsal yang bolong dan memperlihatkan boxer gambar Sule-nya, dan tidak lupa dengan kacamata hancur yang nyengsol sabeulah

"H-h-hai... ehehehe" kata Omaliman cengar-cengir, memperlihatkan giginya yang pada ancur gara-gara ngelawan Mafia

Mello, Matt, Light, ama Beyond memandang Omaliman kagum sekaligus geuleuh

"Euh, gapapa kan?" tanya Mello setengah jijik

"Ehehehe... nggak kok, tinggal minum Panadol juga jadi" sahut Omaliman sambil merogoh kantung celananya dan menenggak Panadol. Tanpa air sodara-sodara, tanpa AIR! A-I-ER! Kebaca ga? Yang ga bisa baca ga lulus Playgroup –disambit balon ama readers- ampun, readers! Jangan BALON!

Ehm, balik ke FF

Omaliman pun kembail ke normal state-nya setelah minum, atau dalam kasus ini menelan lonjong-lonjong (Panadol kan lonjong, gak bulet), 3 butir Panadol. Buset deh, ga Overdose tuh? –dipukul Omaliman-

Setelah itu, mereka pun meneruskan penelusurannya

Tiba-tiba, Mello mendapat call dari Near

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Near?"

"Aku Cuma mau kasih tau, lokasi musuh kita di basement level 3"

Mello bergidik, basement level 3?

"Emang basement-nya ada berapa level sih?"

"Ada 3 level, tiap level tingginya sekitar 500 m. Level ketiga ada di 1500 m didalam tanah. Semoga berhasil" tutup Near

Mello mendesis, "Gila, 1500m didalam tanah, basement macam apa tuh?"

"Siapa juga yang mau bikin basement kaya gitu?" sahut Matt bergidik ngeri

Light mendengus, "Ya udah, sekarang mending kita lanjutin lagi aja pencariannya"

Mereka pun melanjutkan pencarian sang 'pencuri' tersebut. Basement level 1 tidak ada masalah, level 2 pun tidak ada masalah, lalu di depan pintu level 3...

"Busyet, Mafianya buanyak banget jek!" kata Omaliman

Light mendengus kesal, "Udah, mending sekarang kamu kesana, distract mereka. Kamu kan distractor!" kok si Light mendengus mulu ya? Dia kayanya keturunan Anjing Siberian Husky (looh? Ga nyambung toh?)

Omaliman pun segera menerjang Mafia-Mafia tersebut, dibantu dengan Matt dan Mello, lalu mendobrak pintu besi penghalang dan masuk ke ruangan basement level 3. Disana terlihat bergunung-gunung makanan manis, coklat, selai strawberry, apel, video games, dan Gunpla. Mereka pada cengo ngeliatin semua ini, di sudut ruangan, ada bayangan seseorang sedang mengunyah sesuatu. Saat didekati ternyata...

Beyond kaget, Light kaget, Matt n Mello kaget, Omaliman kaget, Author kaget, fic ini tidak diselesaikan –disambit readers-

"AUTHOR!" teriak mereka semua

Yak, saudara2, itu emang Author!

"K-kalian kok ada disini?" tanya Author Innocent –ditendang-

"Jadi selama ini yang nyolong apelku itu Author?" kata Light serem

"Yang nyolong Gunpla Near, coklatku, sweets punya L, sama video games-nya si Matt juga Author?" tanya Mello ngeluarin aura gue-psikopat-gila ke Author

Author Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk geje

"Strawberry jam aku juga Author yang nyolong?" Tanya Beyond dengan tatapan mau-gue-mutilasi-loe-?

Author ngangguk lagi, cape deh kerjaan eyke ngangguk-ngangguk doang. Kaya banci disko –ditabok readers-

Semuanya, kecuali Omaliman, menghampiri Author dan...

"Gapapa kok, kita maklum kok" kata mereka bersamaan, Mello ngelus kepala Author

Duuh, kirain mu diapain –gaplok- Author senyum-senyum geje, "Kenapa dimaafin?" tanya Author aneh

"Karena kalau nggak, kamu pasti ngebales dengan bikin fic-fic aneh seputar kita semua. Udah waktu itu L ama Light, eh trus aku ama Matt, lemon malah! Serem!" kata Mello, merinding disko –dilempar sendal ama Mello- -Author lempar balik- -lempar2an sendal-

"Ooh... yaudah, salam buat Aniki-sama ya!" kata Author, siapa Aniki-sama? Ooh, si L, kirain siapa

Light: woy, Author bego, elu yang nulis ni fic elu sendiri yang kaga tau!

Author: diem lo, imagaY! Lupa-lupa dikit ga boleh emang?

Light: kaga boleh! Elo tuh jadi Author ga boleh ada cacadnya tao!

Author: eh, Taplak! Gue emang udah cacad dari dolo! Cacad mental!

Light: sembuhin dong, bego! Ke RSJ napa? Susah amat!

Author: gue ga punya uang, otak udang! Gue bukan dari keluarga kaya!

Light: elo bisa minjem ke bank!

Author: gue ga punya duit buat balikinnya! Emangnya elo yang dari keluarga kaya?

Light: makanya, elo berharap lahir di keluarga kaya dong!

Author: ELO KIRA GUE BISA MILIH? KILLER-FREAK EDAN! Mending sekarang elo diem, ato gue sambit pake golok!

Light: -shiver- ia.. jangan sambit gue...

Ehm, cukup berantemnya, mari lanjut ke FF

"Oke deh, jaga diri ya..." Kata Matt sambil ngelus kepala Author en cium tangan Author. Woy, Mamatt! Gue bukan enyak lo! –disambit Matt pake NDS-

"Padahal kalo Matt mau, aku mau lo, beliin Matt game yang baru" sahut Mello cuek

"Aku juga mau beliin Mello coklat lagi" kata Matt penuh harap

"Matt..."

"Mello..."

"Tomatt... Eh, Matt..."

"Mellon... eh, Mello..." wajah mereka mendekat dan...

Hush, hush! Gaboleh ada adegan kisu disini! Gaboleh YAOI! –marah-marah sambil ngalangin Matt ama Mello- -Digampar Matt n' Mello-

"Dadah Imouto-chan" kata Beyond sambil dadah-dadah

Author Cuma ngedadahin balik dan kasus pun selesai...

Anti-Klimaks...

-fin

Omake:

Beberapa hari setelah kasus, Omali dapet e-mail dari L

"Omaliman, saya telah mengirim gaji untuk anda sebesar 25.000, silakan cek rekening anda

-Regards

.

L"

Omali pun langsung lari menerjang badai, angkot (?), manusia, metromini, gerobak sampah (?) dan sampailah di ATM. Pas ngecek saldonya...

"Buset deh, si L, ngasih gaji kira-kira kek! Masa Rp. 25.000? kirain gue US$ 25.000!" kata Omali kesal sambil menghentak-hentak tanah dengan napsu

Anti-klimaks banget

-Real fin

.

-Udahan, ceritanya selesai-

.

Ancur bgt ni fic, anti-klimaksnya kerasa banget, bray! Maafkan diriku pamanku, karena terbiasa dengan humor-humor macam inih! Btw, review? Beritahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang saya lewat review! Love you!

P.S: maap cerita multichap-nya di delay dulu ya

.

-Regards-

.

Kisa-chan

**Dedicated: for all my Favorite Authors: AnnaYuki, Sara Hikari, Li Chylee, Yovphcutez, Intan-chan, dan sebagainya yang ga bisa saya sebutin satu-satu. Lalu buat Kazusa, yang menjadi seluruh inspirasiku. Dan buat 'Okaa-san', Tsubaki, kamu cowok, jangan kemayu lagi ya!**


End file.
